


La luce che filtra dalle lenti

by itsdeianeira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Derek, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Photographer Stiles, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il piccolo, debilitato, era ricurvo sul pavimento del bagno, il viso a mezz'aria sopra il water in attesa del prossimo imminente e violento conato. Derek non aveva lasciato il proprio posto accanto a lui un secondo, accovacciato vicino al suo corpicino senza energie, tenendo una mano sulla sua fronte e impedendo ai suoi capelli castani di cadergli davanti. </p><p>E Stiles, beh... Stiles era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luce che filtra dalle lenti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The light that filters through the lenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488495) by [itsdeianeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira). 



> Qualche mese fa ho letto un articolo su Huffington Post riguardante una fotografa il cui scatto era stato censurato da facebook perché raffigurante suo figlio piccolo in grembo al padre sotto la doccia. Fidatevi quando vi dico che la foto era bellissima, intima e pura in ogni aspetto, dato che nessuna parte intima era visibile. Ma apparentemente, fb non sa distinguere tra il nudo artistico e poetico e il banale porno - complimenti, Zuckerberg! La storia mi ha colpito e ho pensato subito a Derek e Stiles, quindi... eccovi il risultato. Spero vi piaccia :)

La situazione era critica. Stiles non aveva mai visto nessuno dei suoi bambini soffrire per colpa di una sindrome virale tanto estenuante e logorante come quella con cui Avery stava lottando al momento. Il sangue che Stiles aveva tentato di mantenere freddo sino ad ora stava finalmente iniziando a ribollirgli nelle vene.

Il secondo giorno alle prese con una aggressiva gastroenterite aveva determinato l'aumento della temperatura di Avery e la comparsa di vomito e dissenteria, spossando il suo povero bambino di quattro anni fino allo stremo. Il piccolo, debilitato, era ricurvo sul pavimento del bagno, il viso a mezz'aria sopra il water in attesa del prossimo imminente e violento conato. Derek non aveva lasciato il proprio posto accanto a lui un secondo, accovacciato vicino al suo corpicino senza energie, tenendo una mano sulla sua fronte e impedendo ai suoi capelli castani di cadergli davanti. E Stiles, beh... Stiles era sull'orlo di un attacco di panico.

Stava sostando a centimetri di distanza per lasciare a suo figlio lo spazio di respirare. La presenza di Derek era abbastanza in un momento tanto critico, e Avery non aveva bisogno di nessuna ulteriore pressione.

“Stiles,” suo marito disse a denti stretti, sollevando lo sguardo da loro figlio per incontrare la sua espressione preoccupata. “Smettila,” ordinò con la sua tipica freddezza esteriore.

In tutti quegli anni che avevano passato assieme, Stiles aveva ben imparato a vedere oltre quella facciata. Era capace di decifrarne il volto chiaramente, ora: gli occhi leggermente più sgranati del solito, le piccole rughe di preoccupazione che gli apparivano tra le sopracciglia ogniqualvolta i suoi figli fossero in pericolo, l'agitazione... era quasi impercettibile, ma era lì.

La situazione era critica. Se Derek era teso, Stiles aveva tutto il diritto di andare in panico, _okay_?

“Cosa facciamo, Derek? È così-”

Avery rimise con un terribile rumore gutturale, premendo la fronte contro il solido palmo di Derek, e la loro attenzione si spostò nuovamente su di lui.

Il piccolo piangeva e il cuore di Stiles si spezzava.

“Papà, fa male,” riuscì a dire il bimbo, quando il conato finalmente scemò. Una delle sue mani paffute, che fino ad allora aveva afferrato il bordo bianco del water come se la sua vita fosse dipeso da esso, scivolò sulla sua pancia mentre lui mugolava per il dolore. Derek premette un bacio sulla corona del figlio, allungando la mano verso un pezzo di carta igienica per pulire delicatamente le labbra di Avery.

“Va tutto bene, piccolo. Non ti preoccupare di me e papi. Ci siamo passati anche noi, sai?”

“Davvero?” Avery si voltò puntando i suoi grossi occhioni cerulei su Stiles, il quale sentì qualcosa al proprio interno sgretolarsi. “Anche tu, papi?”

“Certo, figliolo.” Disse lui cercando di trasmettere maggior rassicurazione possibile nel proprio tono. Fece un passo avanti e si sedette sul pavimento accanto al figlio, poggiando una mano in basso lungo la sua schiena, sotto quella di Derek. “E il nonno mi è rimasto accanto proprio come stiamo facendo noi ora.” Stiles forzò un lieve sorriso sulle proprie labbra e ciò sembrò abbastanza per convincere Avery, il quale si voltò di nuovo e annuì tra sé.

Era un così bravo bambino, pacato e generoso laddove Claudia non mancava mai di essere egoista e irrazionalmente chiassosa, praticamente il suo esatto opposto. Ma si preoccupavano sempre l'uno dell'altra, loro due, e questo rendeva Stiles così orgoglioso dei propri bambini.

D'un tratto, il ruggito di un nuovo conato squarciò il piccolo petto di suo figlio e Stiles fu richiamato con i piedi per terra.

Non appena la nausea si dissolse, Avery gemette nuovamente, la sua gola che bruciava mentre lui si portava la mano ad essa. “Fa tanto male, papà. Ho caldo, e mi fa male la pancia, e mi fa male la gola. Posso bere un po' d'acqua?”

“Piccolo, lo so che fa male, ma bere ora non aiuterebbe il tuo stomaco...”

C'è un limite a ciò che un bambino di quattro anni può sopportare prima di scoppiare in lacrime, e Avery aveva decisamente sopportato più di quanto chiunque si sarebbe aspettato da lui. Chinò la testa e silenziosamente lasciò le proprie lacrime scivolargli sulle guance rotonde. E Stiles crollò insieme a lui.

Non potevano andare avanti in questo modo, per l'amor del Cielo!

“Derek, ci dev'essere qualcosa che possiamo fare!” sussurrò, sperando che suo figlio fosse troppo preso dal proprio pianto per sentirlo.

Derek lo guardò con una fiamma ardente negli occhi, mentre cercava di mantenere la calma e accantonare la rabbia per un momento più appropriato, per il solo bene di Avery. Ma anche quando Derek non usava le parole, Stiles aveva ormai imparato a leggere le espressioni di suo marito. _Non davanti a nostro figlio malato, Stiles._

“Cucciolo,” Derek si rivolse a suo figlio, senza staccare lo sguardo da Stiles. “Vedi lì?” chiese, indicando la porta aperta del bagno. Avery ne seguì l'indice e annuì. “Non è molto lontano, giusto?” Avery scosse la testa. “Pensi che potresti stare qui fermo da solo per un momento mentre io e papi parliamo di una cosa veloce? Staremo proprio lì, osservandoti.” Ancora una volta il bambino annuì, e il secondo successivo il braccio di Stiles stava dolendo sotto una stretta morsa mentre Derek lo trascinava verso la soglia.

“Credi che se ci fosse qualcosa da fare per mio figlio non lo farei?”

La domanda fuoriuscì come un sibilo, mentre Derek faticava a tenere la voce bassa ma falliva nel contenere la rabbia.

“È un virus, Stiles. Uno pesante, certo, ma è comunque un virus. Non è qualcosa di batterico, il che significa che nessun antibiotico potrebbe cancellare l'influenza. Anzi, potrebbe persino peggiorare la situazione distruggendogli la flora intestinale.” Mentre Derek parlava, la sua rabbia si dissipava gradualmente. I suoi tratti del viso si ammorbidirono fino a che le uniche emozioni visibili furono dolore e preoccupazione. La sua bocca poteva anche essersi chiusa in silenzio, ma i suoi occhi parlavano più forte di qualsiasi voce. _Perché non ti fidi di me? Non pensi che anche io possa essere un bravo padre?_

Stiles si sentì uno straccio. Non aveva mai dubitato delle competenze da medico di Derek. Al contrario, averlo vicino lo faceva sentire perfettamente al sicuro. Ed era anche consapevole che Derek fosse un padre modello con Claudia e Avery, sempre attento a spiegare loro perché non dovessero mangiare un certo alimento poco sano troppo spesso, o uscire al freddo mentre erano sudati, per dirne una.

Quella mattina, dopo aver portato Claudia dallo sceriffo nella speranza di risparmiarle il virus preso da suo fratellino, Stiles era tornato a casa per trovare suo marito che si faceva piccolo pur di riuscire ad entrare nel letto di suo figlio, leggendo una storia ad Avery e delicatamente massaggiando via il dolore dal suo pancino. Derek aveva persino sopportato del rigurgito di bambino sulla sua maglietta pulita nel modo più eroico, rassicurando Avery che non era niente per cui valesse la pena sentirsi in colpa, ripetendogli che non era colpa sua.

Era consapevole che Derek avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per i propri figli, abilità mediche o meno. Era solo che... queste situazioni lo mandavano sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Odiava sentirsi inutile, senza poteri, mentre i suoi figli soffrivano.

Improvvisamente, si sentì ardere dal desiderio di allungare la mano e chiudere il legame con questo incredibile, perfetto uomo che gli sostava davanti. Per restaurare la fiducia, la fede che qualche volta entrambi si dimenticavano di riporre l'uno nell'altro. Per curare il suo animo rammendato con le cicatrici ancora in mostra, per farlo sentire al sicuro e per permettere a sé stesso di sentirsi al sicuro.

Stiles seguì il proprio istinto, poggiando il palmo sulla guancia barbuta, fissandolo con devozione. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti agitare ancora di più. Vorrei solo essere di un qualche aiuto.”

Derek sbatté le palpebre scacciando via la sorpresa iniziale a quelle parole e rilassò le spalle, voltando lentamente il viso verso l'accogliente palmo di suo marito per stamparvi un bacio, lì, proprio sotto la fede nuziale. Derek sollevò lo sguardo tra le sue folte ciglia, e Stiles si ritrovò tutto d'un tratto ipnotizzato dalla sua bellezza...

Poi Avery lanciò un lamento non appena il suo addome emise uno strano gorgoglio che ruppe l'incantesimo.

“Papàààà!”

I due genitori scattarono di nuovo all'interno del bagno, e ovviamente Stiles quasi cadde, scivolando sulle mattonelle lisce nella fretta del momento. Fortunatamente Derek fu abbastanza pronto da afferrarlo per la spalla.

Con il cuore che gli piangeva, Stiles vide suo figlio più piccolo alzarsi vacillante sui suoi piedini deboli per abbassarsi velocemente la biancheria e sedersi sul water. Gli si spezzava il cuore a vederlo così piegato in avanti con le corte braccia avvolte attorno alla pancia, mugolando e tirando su col naso. “Fa maleee.”

Stiles si chinò ancora più vicino al figlio, passandogli le mani tra i capelli e baciandogli la tempia in un generoso rammentargli che non fosse solo in un questo momento snervante.

“Der,” suo marito alzò lo sguardo in tenera preoccupazione. Per un frammento di secondo, ebbe paura che Derek potesse alzare gli occhi al cielo in previsione di ciò che Stiles avesse potuto volergli chiedere. Ma non appena i loro sguardi si incontrarono, tutta l'incertezza si dissolse. “Puoi bagnare quell'asciugamano e passarmelo, per favore?” Derek annuì prima di alzarsi in piedi e camminare verso il lavandino per fare ciò che Stiles aveva chiesto.

Quando ritornò con il panno morbido, tuttavia, non lo allungò a suo marito, ma andò dritto a tamponare la fronte e il collo di Avery per procurargli un po' di sollievo. Il bambino chinò la testa all'indietro quando Derek gli disse di farlo e sollevò lo sguardo verso suo padre che aveva la mano non impegnata sulla nuca del bambino. Derek sorrise dall'alto e Avery lo imitò senza fatica, dimenticando il dolore per un momento mentre le sue labbra si distendevano in un debole sorriso.

In quell'istante, i due condivisero qualcosa semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi, e anche se Stiles doveva ammettere di sentirsi leggermente geloso e lasciato fuori, ammirò meravigliato la scena.

Quando avevano avuto Claudia, sei anni prima, avevano realizzato subito quanto assomigliasse a Stiles. Una irriverente forza della natura che non avrebbe smesso di parlottare, nemmeno mentre mangiava o dormiva, muovendo costantemente le sue piccole gambe in aria. Stiles aveva temuto che avrebbero dovuto riempirla di Adderall, ma quando lei aveva iniziato la scuola materna aveva dimostrato a tutti quanto si fossero sbagliati. Era solo una bambina molto vivace che aveva bisogno di fare sport per consumare ogni energia in eccesso, ma aveva dimostrato di essere perfettamente capace di concentrarsi sulle proprie attività. Sebbene amasse le coccole e le dimostrazioni d'affetto, era per lo più indipendente nelle proprie scelte, persino ostinata a volte.

Ma lo stesso non valeva per Avery, ovviamente. Ogni volta che Stiles osservava suo figlio, si perdeva a pensare a quanto fosse la precisa copia carbone di Derek. E non solo nell'aspetto, con le sue iridi cangianti, i suoi capelli scuri e le sue sopracciglia tipicamente Hale. Era anche estremamente calmo e composto, faceva delle smorfie quando era incerto su qualcosa, e anche se non aveva nemmeno cinque anni aveva un gioco di sopracciglia capace di competere con quello di suo padre. Raramente rideva di gusto o piangeva, ma quando lo faceva, era un evento importante, non senza motivo.

Un'altra cosa che suo padre (beh, quello più vecchio) gli aveva trasmesso, sfortunatamente, era quel dannato atteggiamento da martire altruista che Stiles aveva onestamente spesso sentito il desiderio di scollargli di dosso. Ma invece di dirgli di opporsi alle pretese della sorella, il più delle volte finiva per coccolarlo. Perché se a Claudia piaceva dare grandi abbracci e baci sporadicamente durante il giorno, Avery poteva aggrapparsi al collo o alla gamba di Stiles per ore e non abbandonare più la sua postazione, nemmeno per lasciare che Stiles avesse un po' di pace sulla tazza del bagno.

 _Quello,_ Stiles pensò, era qualcosa che aveva preso da lui.

Oggi tuttavia, per qualche ragione il ragazzino era irrimediabilmente attaccato a Derek.

“Cosa, cucciolo? Cos'è che fa male?”

“Ho caldo, papi.”

Stiles poggiò il palmo sulla fronte del bambino, sentendone la temperatura sulla propria pelle. “La febbre è alta,” sospirò sollevando lo sguardo verso Derek accanto a lui.

L'uomo più alto porse la mano affinché loro figlio la afferrasse, e Stiles fissò i loro palmi scivolare l'uno sull'altro fino a che le ditina di Avery spuntarono appena dal grosso pugno di Derek.

“Che ne dici di una doccia, bimbo?”

 

* * *

 

La prima volta che lui e Derek si erano incontrati, Stiles era solo un giovane artista appena laureato alla CalArts, un fotografo emergente il quale si preparava ad una promettente carriera che lo avrebbe in tutta speranza aiutato a ripagare i prestiti universitari. A prescindere dalle grandi aspettative dei suoi professori, lui non aveva grandi pretese riguardo il proprio futuro. Fosse stato per lui, si sarebbe volentieri accontentato di far fronte alle necessità primarie fin quando gli fosse stato concesso di vivere osservando la natura umana attraverso le lenti della propria macchina fotografica.

Quindi, in una fredda notte di Dicembre, dopo aver ormai stretto una mano di troppo ed essersi occupato di un'intera sala piena di editors e critici e mercanti d'arte e giornalisti ai quali il suo relatore aveva voluto presentarlo, Stiles semplicemente sgattaiolò via in cerca di una stanza più silenziosa.

Cominciò a vagare attorno alle diverse istallazioni della galleria, scrutando attentamente ogni spettatore, collezionando volti e immagazzinando reazioni nella propria mente: persone ingenuamente affascinate, deliberatamente annoiate, profondamente sconcertate, sinceramente stupite, annoiate fino al fottutissimo midollo...

Stiles non aveva mai capito che senso avesse appendere delle fotografie alle pareti perché un gruppo di altezzosi intenditori d'arte le notasse. La fotografia avrebbe dovuto comunicare la maestosità, la meraviglia, il dinamismo della vita. Tutte idee che sicuro come l'oro non si sarebbero diffuse penzolando a mezz'aria dal soffitto, in uno spazio chiuso la cui entrata richiedeva venti verdoni. Chi stavano prendendo in giro?

Lentamente raggiunse la fine della galleria dove l'ultimo pezzo era esposto da solo. Stiles era sicuro che la stanza sarebbe stata vuota, per lo più per il fatto che le persone si stancavano prima di arrivarvi o erano troppo disturbate dalla foto per restare e approfondirne davvero il significato. Ma quando vi entrò, una presenza lo dimostrò in errore.

Un uomo sedeva davanti all'opera d'arte, spalle talmente ricurve che Stiles ebbe paura che le cuciture del suo smoking blu potessero strapparsi a momenti. Con i gomiti sulle cosce e mani che pendevano tra di esse quasi giunte in preghiera, non si era accorto dell'arrivo di Stiles, interamente catturato dall'immagine come se desiderasse esserne parte.

La fotografia raffigurava la scena di una madre durante il suo primo parto, il momento più emozionante che potesse mai essere ritratto. Stiles sentiva il proprio petto traboccare ogni volta che il suo sguardo vi inciampava.

Era contento dell'aura di reverenza che aveva avvolto la fotografia; era ciò che si meritava, pensò. Quindi fece per volgersi indietro verso dove era arrivato, staccando il proprio peso dallo stipite della porta. Ma quando l'altro uomo si mosse, affondando la testa tra i propri palmi, Stiles si arrestò sul posto. A meno che la propria mente non avesse cominciato a dargli delle allucinazioni, era certo di aver appena sentito un singhiozzo.

Si addentrò cautamente nella stanza, allungando una mano verso la spalla dello straniero nello stesso momento in cui chiese, “Va tutto bene?”

L'uomo si girò di scatto. Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime al punto che le proprie iridi assomigliavano a specchi rotondi ornati da schizzi di differenti sfumature di blu e grigio. Stiles capitolò sotto quello sguardo perforante, sentendosi improvvisamente planare in caduta libera verso quegli oceani di dolore.

  
  


“Pediatra, davvero? Devi amare sul serio i bambini, allora.”

Derek rispose semplicemente risplendendo in un sorriso e annuendo timidamente verso il pavimento. Se Stiles non fosse già stato infatuato di lui, lo sarebbe sicuramente diventato in quel preciso istante. L'uomo aveva pianto, commosso dal suo pezzo artistico preferito; era puramente logico per Stiles voler sapere di più su questa creatura, desiderare ardentemente di rovistare tra le sue passioni e fare breccia nella sua essenza più profonda.

“Posso farti una domanda? Voglio dire, potrebbe essere decisamente intima quindi se ti mette a disagio per favore dillo pure, perché so che posso essere davvero inappropriato a volte e davvero, davvero non ho intenzione di allontanart-”

“Stiles, respira!” Derek disse, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. Stiles fece come ordinato, ma di quel breve tocco... ne sentì l'impronta bruciargli attraverso la giacca.

“Scusa.”

Derek ridacchiò, “Chiedi e basta, okay?” E, _Dio se era stupendo!_

Stiles esitò, prese un respiro profondo e si voltò a fissare la fotografia. “Cos'è che ti ha commosso così tanto dell'immagine?” aveva chiesto, indicandolo con un gesto del capo, per poi tornare al capolavoro d'arte vivente accanto a sé.

Ma Derek non stava guardando la foto.

Derek stava guardando Stiles.

 _Fissando_. Stava dannatamente fissando Stiles con qualcosa negli occhi che ricordava stupore, come se Stiles fosse stato il miglior pezzo dell'intera fottutissima collezione.

“Io...” l'uomo uscì dallo stato di trance sbattendo le palpebre e si sforzò di concentrarsi. Diresse il proprio viso vero la parete. “Credo di aver semplicemente empatizzato con il fotografo.” Fece una paura e Stiles pensò che si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di quella risposta.

Ma poi Derek riprese.

“Sai, credo che l'arte sia qualcosa che devi sentire. È generalmente un messaggio che un'anima invia sperando di raggiungerne della altre a sé simili che possano sentirla, comprenderla. Non è sempre conscio o intenzionale, ma se è arte vera, è sempre lì. Voglio dire, c'è così tanto amore in questa foto. E... Riesci a vedere il piccolo sorriso sulle labbra della madre mentre espira?” Chiese a Stiles, puntando l'indice nella generale direzione del viso della ragazza.

“Il fatto che l'autore abbia deciso di esporre quell'esatto scatto piuttosto che la dozzina di altre inquadrature catturate immediatamente prima e dopo di esso... significa qualcosa. La testa del bambino sta uscendo, quindi la fatica è quasi finita e la madre lo sa. Lo sente, e la sua espressione svela che lei sta già assaporando il momento in cui potrà tenere il proprio bambino tra le braccia. Potrebbe essere persino vista come una metafora, se volessi analizzarla in una maniera specificatamente artistica: la vita varrà sempre la pena di sopportare il dolore alla fine.”

“Non lo so, credo di essermi immedesimato un po' troppo dall'anima dell'autore quando mi hai visto piangere. Probabilmente stavo pensando che lui o lei deve aver sofferto un sacco nella vita, e ciononostante appare determinato a combattere e a mettere tanto impegno nella conquista di una felicità completamente nuova. Il che è qualcosa a cui posso relazionarmi perfettamente...”

Il silenzio cadde e il tempo sembrò accelerare di nuovo dopo che i minuti si erano dilatati tanto a lungo.

“O,” riprese lui, prolungando la O. “Forse sono solo di parte e mi sto convincendo che questo sia il messaggio dell'autore, mentre in realtà è solo la mia esperienza che mi porta a questa interpretazione.” Ridacchiò di sé, voltandosi lentamente verso uno Stiles allibito, il quale pendeva da ogni parola che Derek aveva appena proferito.

Quel discorso aveva lasciato Stiles con l'impressione di aver trovato _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di speciale che non avrebbe potuto – né dovuto - lasciar andare. Ogni pensiero, ogni teoria riguardo la fotografia, ogni sentimento che Derek aveva deciso di condividere con un perfetto estraneo aprendosi come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima... pareva perfetto. Lui era perfetto, con i suoi dannati occhi sul cui colore Stiles ancora non riusciva a decidersi, il suo timido sorriso e quella barba che lo faceva sembrare tanto più maturo. A proposito, quanti anni aveva detto di avere?

Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono ancora una volta, gli occhi di Derek si sgranarono.

“Stiles, stai...” fece per allungarsi verso qualcosa sulla guancia di Stiles, ma la mano sostò a mezz'aria senza mai atterrare.

“Cosa?” chiese lui preoccupato.

“... Stai piangendo.” Finalmente Derek esalò la parola con solennità, come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente rubato tutto l'ossigeno nella stanza.

D'un tratto, Stiles sentì la propria guancia umida sotto le tracce salate che le lacrime si stavano lasciando dietro. Inalò profondamente, aprendo il petto, sentendo il panico avvolgergli lo sterno. “Io-” balbettò. “Io pensavo lo sapessi.”

“Cosa, Stiles? Cos'è che avrei dovuto sapere?” Derek domandò, in tono allarmato.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi cacciando via le lacrime residue, asciugandosi le ciglia con la manica della sua costosa camicia, nella più elegante delle maniere. I suoi occhi rimasero chiusi mentre raccoglieva un po' di coraggio in più.

“Ho dato per scontato che tu sapessi che l'autore ero io...”

Stiles percepì l'uomo più grande irrigidirsi, così che quando sollevò le palpebre trovò Derek che fissava lo spazio tra di loro con le labbra leggermente dischiuse, nell'evenienza che i suoi polmoni avessero deciso di riprendere a funzionare a breve.

“Tu- Io... Per favore, dimmi che non mi sono reso ridicolo.”

La timidezza di Derek era lampante. Sin dal momento in cui gli occhi di Stiles si erano posati su di lui e sulla sua postura chiusa, aveva saputo che Derek non era una di quelle persone loquaci e sciolte che si incontravano solitamente ad eventi come quello. Desiderò aver avuto la propria macchina fotografica con sé per poter mostrare a Derek quanto ingiustificate fossero le sue insicurezze.

Stiles scosse la testa un po' troppo veementemente. “Affatto,” i suoi occhi che ancora evitavano quelli dell'altro, ma le sue mani che prudevano per farsi coraggio e protendersi verso Derek. “Hai udito il mio richiamo, Derek. Hai decifrato il mio messaggio. L'hai _sentito_.”

Alla fine cedette al desiderio, lasciando le proprie dita scivolare sulla pelle dell'uomo mentre il suo cuore minacciava di esplodere.

“Hai sentito _me_.”

Quella notte Stiles e Derek parlarono di tutto e di qualsiasi cosa, cercando di scoprire il più possibile dell'altro nel breve tempo restante, prima che la galleria chiudesse. E anche in seguito continuarono a parlare, camminando lungo le vie di San Diego senza preoccuparsi realmente di come la notte ticchettasse via ad ognuno dei loro passi. Una volta sui suoi gradini di casa, Stiles invitò persino Derek ad entrare per parlare ancora.

Parlarono per giorni, fino a quando le parole semplicemente non bastarono più.

  
  


* * *

Quando Stiles entrò nel bagno portando I vestiti puliti e un nuovo set di asciugamani, il suo sguardo si infranse sulla figura del corpo di Derek quasi completamente nudo inginocchiato per aiutare suo figlio a sfilarsi la biancheria. Il bimbo si reggeva alle spalle del padre per uscire dalle mutande, ridacchiando per qualcosa che l'uomo aveva appena detto e di cui Stiles era completamente all'oscuro.

Ciò di cui non era all'oscuro, tuttavia, era il sorriso che Derek stava indossando e provando invano a mascherare, e lo sguardo di adorazione verso suo figlio. Aveva passato la giornata a provare di alleggerire la tensione, di fare dimenticare ad Avery la sua dolorosa condizione temporanea, e quella risata leggera era il simbolo di una piccola vittoria.

Una volta che la pelle di Avery fu finalmente libera, Derek si alzò in piedi, sollevalo per portarlo alla sua altezza. Anche dopo dieci anni, due bambini di cui occuparsi e un lavoro che lo teneva impegnato cinque giorni a settimana, riusciva ancora a tenersi in forma. Stiles era leggermente invidioso, ma non poteva davvero lamentarsi di spalle larghe, addome scultoreo e gambe muscolose di cui suo marito andava così orgoglioso.

_Calmati e resta concentrato, Stiles._

Era solo suo marito, dopotutto. Il suo bellissimo, sexy e molto nudo marito. Niente che non avesse già visto ogni giorno negli ultimi dodici anni.

Si scrollò di dosso ogni pensiero inappropriato che potesse attraversargli la mente alla vista di quel pezzo d'uomo davanti a suo figlio di quattro anni. “Aspetta. Chi è che deve entrare nella doccia?”

Il ragazzino lo guardò nello stesso momento in cui lo fece l'uomo, entrambi che si puntavano il dito a vicenda. “Lui.” Derek disse, nello stesso momento in cui Avery squillò enfaticamente, “Lui!” L'intera scena era così divertente che Stiles non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

“Sei sicuro di non volere papi con te?” chiese qualche momento dopo, ma Avery scosse risolutamente il capo.

“Nope. Voglio papà.”

“Okay.” Stiles biascicò, trascinando la A un pochino di troppo. Si sedette sullo sgabello per bambini che tenevano lì in bagno e si accigliò. “Io starò qui a fingere che la cosa non mi abbia ferito nel profondo.”

Avery si sporse per sussurrare qualcosa in segreto all'orecchio di Derek, poi l'uomo si girò per incontrare quel paio di occhi così simili ai suoi, comunicando silenziosamente. Entrambi si voltarono ad osservare Stiles in maniera sospettosa, prima di fiondarsi su di lui, chinandosi.

Fu tutto talmente veloce che Stiles non poté prevedere niente fino a quando si ritrovò improvvisamente vittima di un agguato ad opera di due paia di labbra che gli si erano incollate ai lati del viso.

Quando li allontanò, stava di nuovo ridendo. “Nella vasca, voi due lecca-guance!” ordinò, e Derek gli sorrise.

Ma Avery lanciò un nuovo lamento di dolore, nascondendo il viso sulla spalla del padre e avvolgendo le sue braccine attorno al suo collo. La presa di Derek si strinse in modo protettivo sulla schiena del bambino, “Di nuovo nausea?”

Avery annuì e Derek non sprecò ulteriore tempo, entrando nella vasca con suo figlio in braccio e aprendo l'acqua. Camminò sotto il gentile, tiepido getto e si sedette sul bordo corto della vasca, tenendo in grembo un Avery malato.

Quando il bambino vomitò, Derek non si smosse di un millimetro, lasciando che l'acqua della doccia gli lavasse via tutto di dosso. Si limitò a continuare a carezzare i capelli bagnati di Avery e a baciargli la testa per rassicurarlo. Il bambino continuava a lamentarsi e Derek lo calmava, confortandolo con la sua presenza.

“Tieni duro, piccolo. Passerà,” disse. Ma Avery era un cencio, spalle ricurve e testa poggiata al petto di suo papà, consumato fino all'osso da questa giornata stancante che giungeva finalmente al termine.

Stiles fissò la scena che gli si stava proiettando davanti, ma non attese più del necessario.

Il più silenziosamente possibile, uscì dal bagno per cercare la propria macchina fotografica e rientrò sperando che niente si fosse mosso nel frattempo. Ma Derek era ancora lì, che carezzava la schiena di suo figlio per alleviare il malessere, mentre sollevava la testa per incontrare lo sguardo del suo amato.

Riportò Stiles a dodici anni prima, a due tiepidi corpi avviluppati tra loro in risposta al clima temporalesco di Dicembre che imperversava all'esterno. A due cuori giovani che sognavano di una famiglia senza avere davvero il coraggio di fare dei progetti concreti per il loro futuro.

Stiles poteva ancora richiamare alla mente ogni singolo dettaglio di quella prima notte. Ricordava il fruscio delle lenzuola, la dolcezza delle labbra di Derek sulla sua pelle, i sospiri che scivolavano dalle loro bocche per fluttuare pesanti sopra di loro, e i piacevoli sussurri che avevano riempito la stanza. Ricordava il senso di casa che non aveva mai provato in quel ormai da tempo dimenticato appartamento fino a quando Derek non vi era entrato, rientrando perfettamente nel quadro come se fosse sempre stato destinato a quello. Ricordava di essersi svegliato in un bozzolo fatto di Derek, braccia avvolte attorno a sé, parole bisbigliate e baci gentili. E ricordava la conversazione che era sorta assieme al sole quella stessa mattina.

“Credo di non essere stato completamente onesto alla galleria l'altro giorno.” Derek aveva iniziato, intrecciando le proprie dita tra i capelli di Stiles.

“Oh mio Dio, dimmi che davvero non eri al corrente che io fossi l'autore!”

Derek era scoppiato a ridere, “Lo giuro!”

“Allora su cosa mi hai mentito?”

“Non ho mentito. Ho omesso.” Aveva fissato in basso verso Stiles, il quale stava piegando il collo per guardarlo negli occhi da dove aveva poggiato la testa sul petto di Derek. “C'è un'altra ragione per cui ho pianto davanti alla fotografia.”

Stiles aveva delicatamente avvolto la sua guancia col proprio palmo, attendendo pazientemente. “Ascolterò se vorrai parlarmene.”

“Ti ho già detto di come ho perso la mia famiglia e di come ora Cora sia tutto ciò che mi rimane... Ma sono cresciuto in una grande famiglia e amerei averne nuovamente una in futuro. Però ovviamente-”

“Hai paura di non vedere mai il giorno della nascita di tuo figlio...” Stiles aveva realizzato a voce alta.

“Sono gay, Stiles.”

“Ma va? E io qui che pensavo mi avessi scambiato per una ragazza, ieri!” Aveva sarcasticamente esclamato lui, guadagnandosi uno degli ampi sorrisi di Derek. “Anche io lo sono, Derek,” aveva mormorato in un tono più morbido, accarezzando la guancia dell'uomo con il suo pollice. “E voglio dei bambini, al plurale. Quindi sì, forse non vedrai tua moglie dare alla luce i tuoi figli, ma ciò non significa che non li vedrai mai venire al mondo affatto.”

A quel punto, Derek aveva stretto la propria presa su Stiles, facendoli rotolare entrambi e sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo appassionatamente.

A ripensare a quella conversazione ora alla luce degli eventi attuali, tutte quelle parole impallidivano, perdendo di significato. Era stato tanto tempo fa, prima che l'ingenuità potesse lasciar spazio all'esperienza, prima che la mancanza di speranza potesse scemare in una nuova felicità costruita un mattone di fiducia alla volta, un giorno alla volta.

E magari dovevano ancora lavorarci su, magari avrebbero ancora avuto una lunga vita da passare assieme e crescere due figli... ma guardando negli occhi di Derek, Stiles sentiva il senso della propria esistenza erigersi su un terreno solido, e aveva fede. Si sentiva fortunato mentre ammirava suo figlio aggrapparsi al petto del marito con le sue mani paffute chiuse in piccoli pugni, la testa che cominciava a dondolare mentre lui cadeva lentamente nel sonno cullato dai vapori e dall'acqua scrosciante. Si sentiva completo, mentre Derek chiudeva le proprie braccia attorno ad Avery come un lupo che protegge il proprio cucciolo. Osservava quest'uomo, il padre dei suoi figli, questo amico, questo compagno che in uno dei suoi rari momenti di saggezza Stiles aveva scelto per la vita, e si sentiva colmare d'amore.

Perché quest'anima rammendata davanti a lui aveva udito il suo appello, aveva sentito la sua anima altrettanto rammendata e si era ciecamente messo alla sua ricerca. Derek era piombato nella sua vita come l'inequivocabile cliché che era, come la ricucitura finale affinché la ferita sul suo cuore potesse finalmente iniziare a cicatrizzare.

Stiles sorrise mentre il suo petto si colmava d'orgoglio e i suoi occhi di lacrime.

Sapeva che lo sguardo di Derek era ancora su di sé mentre trafficava con la propria macchina fotografica per cercare la perfetta lunghezza focale, ma fece finta di non darvi conto.

Una volta trovata la giusta luce, finalmente sollevò la macchina e scattò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Generalmente non traduco le mie storie dall'inglese all'italiano. Le storie che scrivo personalmente, tendono il più delle volte a restare nella lingua in cui le scrivo, più che altro per una questione di tempo, dato che in pochi comunque le leggono. Questa è un'eccezione. L'ho tradotta per un concorso e mi è parso giusto pubblicarla anche su AO3 :) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Deianeira__) & [tumblr](http://itsdeianeira.tumblr.com/) se sentite di dover lasciare una critica a questo o a uno qualsiasi dei miei lavori, chiacchierare di qualsiasi cosa o se avete semplicemente bisogno di un abbraccio (Amo gli abbracci!) ❤️


End file.
